


Frammenti perduti

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: NaruSaku || NaruSasu || SasuSakuIl Kintsugi è un'arte che richiede pazienza, dedizione e anche abnegazione e nessuno si aspetterebbe mai che Naruto Uzumaki ne sia capace, ma Naruto è testardo, Naruto crede ciecamente nelle parole del maestro Jiraiya: "Un luogo dove qualcuno ancora pensa a te, quello è il luogo che puoi chiamare casa" e per questo si impegna a riportare Sasuke a casa, affiancato da Sakura.Dal testo:"Il Team 7 era diventato un ensemble di geni nell’arte del rimettere insieme i pezzi. Kintsugi, si chiama: l’arte di rimettere insieme la vita, la cui tradizione prevede l’utilizzo di oro o argento, materie nobili insomma, materie che Sakura e Naruto non hanno a disposizione e che allora sostituiscono con sudore e sangue e lacrime.""Ma Sasuke è troppo frammentato, troppo instabile per trovare la pace e allora l’odio che un tempo è stato tutto per Itachi si volge verso qualcun altro e tra le lacrime sorge un nuovo nemico: Konoha."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	Frammenti perduti

Frammenti perduti

_Se c'è una parte di te  
Che mi fa stare bene  
Di certo mi capirai  
Che non potrei, non potrei mai  
Dimenticarmi di te  
Solo perché mi preghi  
Di non vederti mai più  
Io non potrei, non potrei mai  
  
_

Naruto si chiedeva, ad intervalli abbastanza regolari, quando sarebbe riuscito a riportare a casa Sasuke. Perché l’unica incognita che si concedeva era il quando, il se non era contemplato.

Nonostante l’opinione di tutti che lo ritraeva come uno sciocco con la testa piena di sogni irrealizzabili, Naruto non si era mai arreso, nemmeno dopo tutte le volte che Sasuke lo aveva spinto via, picchiato fino quasi ad ucciderlo – e non era successo una sola volta – sputato in faccia la realtà dei fatti: non lo voleva al fianco, non lo aveva mai voluto, lo aveva soltanto usato per i suoi scopi e se non ci fosse stata altra strada da percorrere, se Itachi avesse avuto ragione, se l’unica strada da percorrere per ottenere lo sharingan ipnotico fosse stata ucciderlo, beh, non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

Così, continuava imperterrito a cercarlo nonostante a ogni incontro perdesse un pezzetto – _di sé, di lui, di loro_ – quasi fossero indissolubilmente legati con catene che sì, lasciavano loro un ampio raggio per potersi illudere di essere liberi – valeva soprattutto per Sasuke, questo discorso – però alla fine, quando le maglie metalliche si tiravano al massimo, si attivava un meccanismo che le riavvolgeva su se stesse e portava l’uno e l’altro fino a quello che, evidentemente, rappresentava il perno dell’esistenza.

Non avrebbe mai rinunciato a riportare a casa Sasuke e a chi glielo chiedeva dava sempre la stessa risposta: «Non potrei mai, la sua casa è con noi».

_Ho ancora un cuore per te  
Da farti consumare  
Poi prendi il resto che c'è  
Non lo userei se non ci sei  
  
_

Sakura aveva guardato con gli occhi velati dalle lacrime le spalle ancora infantili di Sasuke – il ventaglio bianco e rosso sullo sfondo blu notte degli abiti del clan Uchiha – allontanarsi da lei, passo dopo passo, nel silenzio più completo di quell’alba crudele che lo aveva visto andare via.

Non erano che bambini allora, eppure lui già nutriva un desiderio di vendetta così grande e profondo che non vedeva altro che l’omicidio di Itachi nel suo futuro, mentre lei gli aveva donato il cuore per cui lui non aveva avuto il benché minimo riguardo senza nemmeno rendersene conto, pronta ad affiancarlo anche in quel progetto orribile che aveva, pronta a mettere da parte se stessa, per lui.

Adesso, tanti anni dopo, guardava il modo in cui Sasuke e Naruto avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altro senza minimamente rendersene conto e ancora una volta Sakura Haruno mise da parte se stessa, per Sasuke e anche per Naruto, accontentandosi delle briciole che le erano concesse.

_“Ho ancora un cuore per te, Sasuke, prendilo pure, prendi tutto quello che ti serve, quello che mi resta”_ pensò con un sorriso amaro sulle belle labbra _“tanto io non me ne farei niente.”_

_Ma cosa piangi per me  
Se mi fai stare bene  
Ti senti in colpa per noi  
Ma non ti sto ascoltando_

Naruto osservava Sakura stringere i pugni, le lacrime che si infrangevano a terra una volta raggiunto l’orlo del bell’ovale del suo volto: la disperazione di lei, e la rabbia e i sensi di colpa, si riflettono nelle lacrime che anche lui sta versando.

Dall’orlo del terrapieno fuori dal covo di Orochimaru, Sasuke li guardava piangere per lui, pensando distrattamente a quanto li avesse feriti, a quante lacrime avessero versato durante la sua assenza, a quanto si sentissero in un modo o nell’altro colpevoli perché insufficienti: non erano stati abbastanza da riuscire a farlo desistere dai suoi propositi di vendetta, non erano stati abbastanza per renderlo felice e trattenerlo.

Gli avevano rivolto parola e lui li aveva sentiti, ma non aveva prestato attenzione, non li aveva ascoltati. Impassibile, si era mosso talmente veloce da affiancare Naruto e potergli sussurrare all’orecchio, rendendo tutti – i suoi vecchi compagni e quelli che adesso li affiancavano – consapevoli di quanto, se soltanto avesse voluto, sarebbe stato facile ucciderli.

Quando Orochimaru lo aveva tratto a fianco a sé con quella sensualità viscida che lo contraddistingueva e Sasuke, quieto, aveva obbedito, Naruto e Sakura avevano raccolto il frammento – l’ennesimo – che l’amico aveva perso e avevano lasciato che fossero Sai e Yamato a raccogliere i loro, ben più numerosi e distrutti.

_Quando il sole va giù  
Quante paure  
Vuoi scordarti che fa male  
Ma non vuoi  
C'è un naufrago nel mare, da salvare  
Vuoi scordarti che fa male  
Ma non vuoi  
C'è un naufrago nel mare, da salvare con te_

Sasuke restava la persona da salvare. Agli occhi di Naruto e Sakura – soprattutto di Naruto – restava un naufrago che si era perso nel mare inquieto della vendetta, e non si erano resi conto che erano diventati loro stessi naufraghi sperduti.

La differenza sostanziale era una e una soltanto: Sasuke era solo, si era fatto terra bruciata intorno – ci aveva provato, per lo meno, ma ci sono delle zucche vuote particolarmente restie ad essere estirpate, le cui radici, i cui semi erano rimasti nel tempo anche sotto la terra coperta di cenere – mentre Naruto e Sakura erano sempre rimasti insieme, circondati da un villaggio intero, dai loro vecchi amici e da quelli nuovi.

La volontà del fuoco apparteneva loro in un modo così totale che spesso l’avevano data per scontata. L’amore era l’elemento alle cui più varie forme Sakura e Naruto si erano aggrappati con la disperazione di chi dell’Amore ha fatto una filosofia di vita, fedeli agli insegnamenti secolari del Villaggio della Foglia.

A volte erano stati sommersi dalle onde del terrore e del dolore e dell’abbandono, ma si erano sempre presi per mano e, in un modo o nell’altro, erano riusciti a riemergere, a tenersi a galla grazie all’incondizionato amore che nutrivano per Sasuke, il loro personale naufrago da salvare.

_Vorrei sapere perché_

_Mi dici che stai bene  
Lo so da prima di te  
Ma non potrei, non potrei mai  
Vederti sola con lui  
Come può farmi stare  
Guardi per terra e non sai  
Che è lì che vorrei scomparire  
  
_

Quante volte si erano chiesti se dicesse la verità, Sasuke, quando diceva che con Orochimaru stava bene, che era quello che voleva, che non aveva bisogno di loro?

Decisamente troppe, decise Sakura mentre sprofondava per l’ennesima volta nell’abbraccio di Naruto.

La notte era gelida e entrambi avevano bisogno di qualcuno, ma non qualcuno a caso, no. Avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altra, esattamente come tante altre volte, come avevano imparato a fare da quando Sasuke – onnipresente Sasuke – se ne era andato via.

Si chiedeva, Sakura, che cosa avrebbe provato la luna della sua vita nel vederlo tra le braccia di quello che da sempre era il suo sole; si chiedeva se gli avrebbe fatto male o se, come sempre, impassibile avrebbe fatto finta di nulla e avrebbe voltato loro le spalle.

Neanche Naruto, a dirla tutta, sapeva che avrebbe provato immaginando Sakura tra le braccia di Sasuke: confusione, quella sì, ma non riusciva a capire che cosa fossero quelle sensazioni nebulose di fondo che ogni tanto facevano capolino e poi riaffondavano nel caos. E allora Naruto pensava che forse quel terreno su cui tutti posavano lo sguardo, beh, forse avrebbe potuto essere un ottimo posto dove scomparire, se avesse significato riportare Sasuke a casa ed avere gli occhi di Sakura – e di Sasuke – posati su di sé.

E alla fine, nel tentativo di allontanare quei pensieri funesti, Naruto e Sakura non facevano che cercarsi, restare uniti, giorno dopo giorno sempre un po’ di più.

Si erano donati l’un l’altra senza riserve, consapevoli che chi stringevano tra le braccia rappresentava l’unica persona al mondo capace di capire davvero quello che provavano ogni volta che fallivano. E Naruto prendeva i baci di Sakura, Sakura accoglieva Naruto e le sue carezze impacciate che si erano fatte di volta in volta più sicure e, in un lampo di consapevolezza avevano capito una cosa: che tutto sommato stavano bene.

_Mi dici che te ne vai  
E poi lo fai davvero  
Raccolgo pezzi di te  
Che lasci nel sentiero_

Il Team 7 era diventato un ensemble di geni nell’arte del rimettere insieme i pezzi. Kintsugi, si chiama: l’arte di rimettere insieme la vita, la cui tradizione prevede l’utilizzo di oro o argento, materie nobili insomma, materie che Sakura e Naruto non hanno a disposizione e che allora sostituiscono con sudore e sangue e lacrime.

Avevano cominciato a raccoglierli quando Sasuke se ne era andato via, in un’opera certosina di conservazione e ricostruzione portata avanti con infinita pazienza. Ogni volta che Sasuke voltava loro le spalle – e negli anni le volte in cui lo aveva fatto erano state davvero tante – Naruto e Sakura si rimboccavano le maniche e lo seguivano, raccogliendo ora un pezzo di cuore, ora un pezzo di anima. Ma non solo, perché dovevano stare attenti a raccogliere anche i pezzi che, logorati e usurati e stanchi, si staccavano loro di dosso, creando un sentiero di frammenti di essere che a volte gli sfuggivano e allora venivano raccolti da Kakashi, Tsunade, Yamato, Jiraiya che a loro volta perdevano pezzi che venivano raccolti da altri.

Andare avanti e restare uniti, per quanto potevano, era la missione di Naruto e Sakura, missione che aveva come obiettivo primario mantenersi integri per poter, una volta ritrovato il pezzo più grosso e quello più crepato, rimettere insieme i pezzi di Sasuke.

_Quando il sole va giù  
Quante paure  
Vuoi scordarti che fa male  
Ma non vuoi  
C’è un naufrago nel mare, da salvare  
Vuoi scordarti che fa male  
Ma non vuoi  
C’è un naufrago nel mare, da salvare con te_

_E non c'è più  
Ma in fondo forse fa lo stesso  
Mi trovi giù  
Se mi vieni a cercare  
Non ci sei più  
E in fondo forse è meglio adesso  
Mi trovi giù  
Dove devo restare per te_

A dirla tutta, Sasuke aveva pensato tante, troppe volte, nel corso degli che cosa lo spingesse a nutrire quell’odio viscerale per Itachi e aveva sempre optato per la risposta più semplice e più falsa: ha sterminato il mio clan, mi ha lasciato da solo.

In realtà, era una risposta vera a metà perché del clan a Sasuke importava, ma non era sicuramente quello che lo spingeva, giorno dopo giorno, notte dopo notte, ad allenarsi e a diventare più bravo e più forte con l’obiettivo di uccidere Itachi. Quello che era vero era l’odio che provava per lui a causa del suo averlo lasciato da solo. Sasuke aveva amato suo fratello così tanto che pur di seguirlo, pur di renderlo fiero avrebbe fatto carte false. Tutti i propositi di vendetta, tutto l’odio era perché l’aveva abbandonato, lasciandolo solo in un oceano di disperazione, naufrago nella tempesta a cui non sarebbe mai stata tesa una mano, perché nessuno c’era per poterlo salvare.

Ed è con questa consapevolezza che Sasuke osserva Itachi farsi avanti: sono pronto, dice a se stesso, prima di essere immobilizzato dal solito buffetto sulla fronte e dallo strisciare delle dita piene di sangue di Itachi lungo la faccia.

_“Ho vinto io, ma a che prezzo?”_ si chiede, una volta scesa l’euforia dell’aver portato a termine quel compito che ha guidato quasi per intero la sua vita, quando Tobi si rivela come Madara e gli racconta tutta la verità sul suo clan, su suo padre, su Itachi. Il castello di odio costruito in una vita intera si rivela per quello che è: una falsità.

Ma Sasuke è troppo frammentato, troppo instabile per trovare la pace e allora l’odio che un tempo è stato tutto per Itachi si volge verso qualcun altro e tra le lacrime sorge un nuovo nemico: Konoha.

Da un inesistente aldilà, Itachi guarda fiero Sasuke: alla fine è riuscito a liberarsi delle sue ossessioni, il suo fratellino.

Sasuke spesso prova la sensazione di essere osservato, tenuto perennemente sotto controllo da qualcuno che non riesce a vedere, distratto dal dover ricostruire ciò che aveva contribuito a distruggere: edifici, vite, cuori.

Il cuore di Sakura è forse il primo che prova a curare, spinto anche dalla fiducia con cui la ragazza – ormai donna e nonostante tutto quello che negli anni le ha fatto patire – gli si affida.

Poi viene Naruto, che al di là di tutto è rimasto il ragazzino iperattivo e pieno di fiducia di un tempo.

Alla fine, trova il coraggio di prendersi cura anche del suo, di cuore, un cuore che per tanto tempo aveva chiuso tra mura d’odio e disprezzo e vendetta, un cuore che non aveva mai smesso di cercare chi non aveva mai smesso di amarlo – Naruto, Sakura, Itachi.

La notte non è più gelida o spaventosa per nessuno del Team 7, neanche per Sasuke, i cui pezzi mancanti sono sepolti laggiù, dove devono restare, nel pezzo di cuore dedicato ad Itachi.

_“In fondo, forse è meglio adesso…”_ Pensa l’ultimo degli Uchiha mentre fissa il soffitto in legno della sua stanza da letto, stretto nell’abbraccio dei suoi compagni, i frammenti di tutti e tre ormai ben saldi.


End file.
